Sawako's Scary Story comes True!
by moemoechibi
Summary: This summer break, Sawako and her friends go to the beach. She ends every day with a scary story that seems to come true! Is it true that Sawako is actually cursed? What will everybody do with this problem? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Sawako's Scary Story

Kimi Ni Todoke

Sawako's scary story comes true?

Chapter 1: Sawako's scary story

Hajimemashite! (Nice to meet you) even though this may not be our first meeting... But I am very thankful that I have some people out there that enjoy reading my stories! I would like to improve in story writing more, so please comment and review and tell me what things you like and don't like. Arigatou! (Thanks) Also check into my other stories that I have written. Enjoy! ^-^

Moemoechibi: Does not own Kimi Ni Todoke. Please do not copy all of my hard work or use it in any way without permission.

"...And so, in the middle of the night, she got up to go to the washroom. The room was dark and quiet. As she entered the hallway she noticed a hand mark on the window next to her. She tried to wipe it off, but no matter how hard she tried, it wouldn't smudge. Then she realized that the hand print was on the inside of the window!"

"Kyaaah!" Chizu chan and Ayane chan screamed.

"No more! Stop it Sawako chan!" Chizu cried out, crouching in the corner of the Sawako's room with Ayane chan next to her, both covering their ears.

"Sorry, was it too scary?" Sawako asked, completely fine.

"Sawako chan, you don't find it scary at all?" Ayane chan asked, looking up with her teeth chattering.

"I've been researching on so many scary stories that it appears that I'm no longer scared of them."

"Waaah! No fair, Sawako!" Chizu cried out.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Sawako said, patting Chizu on the back, trying to comfort her. 'Today Chizu and Ayane wanted to have a sleep over at my house to celebrate the first day of summer break, also so that they could hear me tell my scary stories that I've been researching about.'

"Yano chii," Chizu hugged her pillow tightly "I don't think I can sleep alone tonight, I'm so scared!"

Sawako tried to comfort her. "D-don't worry Chizu chan! We're all here with you."

"I don't think I can sleep alone either tonight..." Chizu mumbled

"Yano chii! What do I do if I have to go to the washroom in the middle of the night?"

Ayane looked down on the ground. Not looking too good. "I won't take you..."

Chizu cried out "Waah! Yano chii you're so mean!"

"D-don't worry Chizu chan! Just go before you go to bed."

Chizu hugged Sawako tightly "Sawako you're so nice! Unlike someone over there" Chizu glanced over at Ayane, but she just looked away.

That night everyone was fast asleep, except for Chizu. Her teeth were chattering like crazy. 'Shoot! I have to go! But I'm way too scared! What's wrong with me? I went to the washroom just before I went to bed! I'll get Sawako to go with me.'  
>"Sawako!" I whispered quietly, shaking her "I have to go to the washroom!" But Sawako didn't budge at all. Chizu turned to Ayane shaking her "Yano chii!"<p>

Ayane moaned. "What?" Rolling over sleepily.

"I need to go to the washroom!"

"Didn't you go before you went to bed?"

"I did, but I need to go again!"

Ayane gave out a sigh "What's wrong with you?" She stood up sleepily.

"Thanks so much Ayane chii!" Chizu tugged at Ayane's arm scared as Ayane opened the door with a loud creak. It gave both Ayane and Chizu the shivers. The hallway was so dark, the window to their right had moonlight beaming inside, pooling out onto the floor.

"Hey, Yano chii?"

"Hm?"

"What?" Chizu asked, looking over her shoulder as Chizu hid behind her.

Chizu pointed "What's that on the ground?" But before Ayane could take a look at it she stepped on something that felt like a warm liquid. Ayane and Chizu both looked, the liquid looked like a deep red colour. 'Blood' they both thought.

"KYAAAHHHH!" They both screamed, scrambling back to Sawako's room shutting the door closed loudly. Sawako suddenly woke up. Chizu and Ayane sat there shaking, holding eachother as they saw light sneak in from underneath the door. Footsteps were slowly becoming louder and soon it reached the door. Chizu gripped Ayane's hands. The door knob slowly started to turn, their teeth started chattering and the door swung open, revealing...Sawako's dad. He flipped the switch on.

"What's wrong?" He said sleepily in his pyjamas.

"I stepped on something in the hallway!"

"What? There's nothing." The two shaken girls slowly crawled towards the door, peeking left and right out the door.

"Ah! It's only water!" Chizu pointed.

"Yes, our house is getting quite old and we have a couple of leaky pipes." He said, wiping up the spill and place a bucket underneath the dripping ceiling.

"B-but, why did it look red?" Ayane asked, but before Chizu could answer she rushed off to the washroom. Ayane just shrugged and went back to sleep.

Weeks later Sawako gathered everyone together for sukiyaki (cooking thin slices of beef and vegetables in a table-top cast iron pan.), including Chizu, Ayane, Kazehaya, Ryu and Kento.

"So what made you suddenly call us up?" Ayane asked Sawako, picking a beef slice.

Sawako fidgeted "Um... My dad told me that for a small summer vacation I would be going to a cabin beside the beach for four days."

"Ooh! That sounds like alot of fun, Kuronuma!" Kazehaya said, smiling. Sawako avoided looking at him, blushing.

"So... So..." Sawako stuttered. Everybody leaned in, afraid that they might miss what Sawako was going to say, which only made her even more nervous. "Um... My dad told me that at the cabin there were extra rooms, enough for 5 people, so..." Sawako gathered up her courage "So I was wondering if you guys would like to come with me!"

"Four days huh?" Chizu leaned back, looking upwards with her arms behind her head. "Yeah, I think I can make it!" She smiled. Sawako was relieved and smiled back.

Ayane took another beef slice. "I think I can make it!"

"I don't have anything during summer, so I'll come." Ryu said. Chizu smiled at him, Ryu let out a faint smile.

"Sounds like fun!" Kento easily agreed. Everybody looked at Kazehaya, waiting for him to respond.

"What, you can't make it?" Ayane teased.

"O-of course I'll go!" He looked at Sawako, his face slightly red, then Sawako's race turned red.

"Yay! This is gonna be so much fun!" Chizu cheered. You could tell just by Sawako's face that she was really happy and grateful that everybody could make it.

Sawako asked on the way home "So... So I'll see you guys then?"

"Yep!" Ayane smiled.

"See you then!" Chizu said, waving back walking with Ryu. Everybody waved back.

"I better get going too." Ayane and Kento waved good bye.

"I'll walk you back" Kazehaya said, blushing a bit. Sawako smiled. As they walked back Sawako kept eying Kazehaya's hand, she slowly reached her hand outwards, reaching out to it. Her hand was only millimetres away until Kazehaya spun around. Sawako blushed, stopping her hand. Sawako gasped when he took her hand and smiled at her. Sawako smiled back, 'I'm so happy, being together like this with Kazehaya' she thought to herself.

Sawako climbed out of the crammed car with Chizu and Ayane.

"We're here!" Chizu stretched out her arms in the bright orange sky.

"Chizu chan! Ayane chan! Look at the sun setting over the ocean!" Sawako pointed happily. They both smiled.

"The other guys should be arriving soon, right?" Ayane asked.

Chizu pulled out her phone "Yeah let me email Ryu."

Back in the car with Kazehaya, Ryu and Kento, Ryu's phone rang. He looked at it, in the email that Chizu had just sent it said 'Ryu, you here yet?' Ryu instantly replied.

Chizu's phone vibrated in her hand. "Oh! He replied!"

"Ryu is pretty fast at sending emails, isn't he?" Sawako asked, walking along the shore in her bare feet with her dress blowing in the wind.

"Yeah, he is. It says that he's right behind us!" We all turned around.

"Mina! (Everyone)" Kento yelled out waving. We all walked towards eachother.

"You made it!" Sawako said excited

"Yep!" Kento smiled

"Oi! Sawako! We're going to the cabin right now!" Sawako's dad yelled out.

"Hai! (Yes/ok)" Sawako replied. Everybody took their luggage and made their way to the cabin which wasn't too far away. Kazehaya caught Sawako struggling to carry all of her luggage. Just before Sawako dropped one of her bags Kazehaya ran up and caught it.

"If you can't carry it all make a second trip or ask for help" He said, carrying her baggage.

"A-Arigatou (Thanks) , Kazehaya kun" she blushed 'Sorry if I inconvenienced you, Kazehaya.' She thought. 'But! On this summer vacation I won't inconvenience anybody!' she thought in full confidence. Sawako rushed back to the car to help everybody else. But she was being to clumsy and tripped.

"Sawako chan!" Ayane dropped her stuff down and knelt beside Sawako. "Daijobu? (You ok?)" she asked

"Yeah! It's ok, I only scraped my knee." Sawako tried to hide her pain, holding onto her bleeding knee. She tried getting up, but grimaced in pain. Kazehaya suddenly came out of nowhere and swept her off of her feet, carrying her in his strong arms. She suddenly started blushing violently and tried to cover her face.

"You ok, Kuronuma?" He looked at her closely. Sawako nodded. Kazehaya brought her to the cabin 'Sumimasen (Sorry)' Sawako thought, clinging tightly to Kazehaya's shirt. He sat her down on a nearby chair and retrieved the first aid kit and started cleaning up Sawako's knee.

"Erg!" she grimaced.

"Sorry, I'll be gentle" he said as he wiped the blood off. They were both blushing alot.

He soon finished patching up Sawako's leg. "There! All better!" he said, lending her a hand.

"A-Arigatou, Kazehaya kun" Sawako couldn't help but blush. 'I really inconvenienced him this time.'

"No prob." Kazehaya looked at Sawako worried, but Sawako didn't notice.

That night Sawako announced that she had a scary story to tell. Chizu and Ayane were shaking again, scared. The guys didn't seem bothered at all by the story, but Chizu and Ayane were the most terrified.

Chizu was lying in her bed, scared. 'Ugh! I can't sleep again!' She lied there for an hour, afraid of closing her eyes. 'Crap, I have to go the washroom again.' Chizu's feet touched the cold floor and sent a shiver down her spine. 'Be brave Chizu!' She slowly opened the door and headed for the washroom. Her heart jumped out of her chest when she bumped into somebody.

"Kyaaaah!" She jumped back, crouching down to the ground covering her eyes. Chizu glanced upwards and saw the other person she had bumped into doing the same routine.

"Y-Yano chii?" the person looked up.

"Chizu?"

"What are you doing?" they both said in unison.

"I-I had to go to the washroom." Chizu said nervously, but Ayane paid no attention to her, she was staring at something that was behind Chizu. Chizu turned around and saw a green glowing handprint on the window. Both of their eyes widened.

End of Chapter 1: Sawako's Scary Story

Wah! So scary! I had this idea when my cousin showed me like 10 minutes of this scary movie (Don't remember the name) and was completely scared of it. I was just like Chizu and Ayane, unable to get out of bed and close your eyes, hoping that something won't jump at you in your sleep! Please continue to read the next chapter: _The first day_. Will they be able to enjoy their vacation or will their fear overtake them? Read to find out! Ja ne! (See you there!)


	2. Chapter 2:The First Day

Chapter 2: The First Day

Glad to see you came back! Please enjoy this chapter of _Sawako's scary story comes true?_ If you have any comments or questions please review even if you don't have anything to say, I would love to hear what you guys think of my work! Hajimemashou! (Let's begin)

Moemoechibi: Does not own Kimi Ni Todoke. Please do not copy all of my hard work or use it in any way without permission. Thx

The sweat started raining down their faces.

"Ne, Yano chii?" Both of them kept their eyes on the handprint.

"Nani? (What)"

"T-That can't be the handprint from Sawako's story, can it?"

"O-Of course it can't! Look, I bet you can wipe it off." Ayane wiped it with her sleeve, but it didn't wipe off, or even leave a smudge. Ayane and Chizu looked at eachother.

"Y-You're not wiping it hard enough!" Chizu pushed Ayane to the side, wiping the window really hard. Chizu gulped, as she slowly removed her sleeve from the window, but the handprint was still there. They started shaking violently. "KKYYYYYAAAAAAAAHHH!" they screamed, running to the other end of the hallway, reaching another window with a handprint placed on it. They ran away, screaming again. Ayane fell to the ground when she felt something like thread wrap around her hair. "KKKYYAAAAHH!"

"What's all the screaming?" Kento came out of his room, switching on the hallway light with Ryu following behind him. Ayane and Chizu had tears in their eyes.

"There was a green glowing handprint on both of the windows" They both pointed. Kento and Ryu walked to both of the windows.

"There's nothing here." Kento said, examining it.

"Same here"

"You guys must be pretty tired." Kento lent a hand to Ayane and Ryu did to Chizu.

"But I definitely saw it! It was glowing!" Ayane protested.

"Me too!" Chizu added.

"There's nothing though!" Kento patted Ayane on the head. "What's this? You have spider webs in your hair."

"Kyah! Get it off me!" Ayane jumped into Kento's arms without thinking. Both of their faces turned a bit red. Kento started pulling the thin thread out. "Is it out?" Ayane asked.

"Yep!" he smiled "By the way, why are you guys so scared?" Chizu and Ayane looked at eachother.

"Hasn't Sawako ever told you that super scary story before?" Ayane asked

"Nope!" Ayane and Chizu's mouth dropped.

"Lucky..." They both muttered to themselves. Kento and Ryu looked pretty confused.

"Ok, We'll tell you. The reason why were always scared." Ayane leaned in.

After she finished her story, to Chizu and Ayane's surprise they weren't even the slightest scared. "So?" They both asked in unison.

"So? Wouldn't you be scared if it started happening to you in reality?" Chizu asked, raising her voice slightly.

"It's probably just someone playing a prank." Kento shrugged. Ryu nodded. Chizu and Ayane's mouth dropped again.

"Wha-" Chizu started, but Ayane cut her off.

"Don't even try explaining it to them anymore, they wouldn't understand. I'm going to bed. Oyasami! (good night)" Ayane walked off to her room.

"Oyasami!" Kento replied and also went to bed, leaving Ryu and Chizu alone.

"I still know what I saw." Ryu looked at her.

"I believe you."

The next morning everybody went to go play at the beach, swimming, sand castles and went fishing for their dinner. Kazehaya was the one that caught the most, 5 fishes, 3 crabs and a bucket full squid. Everybody helped set up the BBQ and cook everybody's catch.

After everybody had eaten Sawako pulled out huge packs of fireworks and sparklers for all of them to play with. Kazehaya and Sawako set off the first firework together, then Chizu and Ryu, then Ayane and Kento and Sawako's parents. They all watched as the fireworks exploded in the starry sky. Chizu was going crazy with the sparklers, holding like 10 in each hand, running in the sand laughing.

"This is so much fun!" Chizu cheered.

They soon used up all of the fireworks and sparklers. Sawako's dad and mom returned to the cabin.

"Don't stay out too late!" They waved back.

"Say, lets listen to one of Sawako's scary stories!" Kento suggested as they all sat around the campfire. A shiver ran down Chizu and Ayane's spine.

"Ooh! Good idea Kento! I haven't heard of Sawako's scary stories yet!" Kazehaya said, sitting down besides Sawako.

"Um... Ok. I just recently learned of this scary story" Sawako's voice changed into her special 'scary story telling' voice. "Many years ago there was a girl that had a lovely singing voice and dreamed of becoming a professional singer. She had also fallen in love with one of her classmates." Chizu and Ayane gulped. "She had gathered up her courage to confess to him. Apparently he had also liked her, so they had started going out. On one of their dates they went to the beach. He told her that he would love to hear her singing voice every night by the beach. From then on she would sing a song for him by the crashing waves as he listened. But one night he never showed to the beach. He didn't return the day after that, and the day after that. One day she saw him on the rooftop during lunch kissing her best friend. The shock was too much and she drowned herself in this very ocean. They say her soul was never able to rest and that every night she would wander around the beach singing, waiting for her loved one to come and listen to her again." Sawako finished. Both the girls teeth were chattering, clinging to eachtother.

"T-T-This very beach?" Chizu asked. Sawako nodded.

"Don't worry," Kento placed his hand on Ayane's head "I'm sure she was able to pass on sooner or later."

"That's a good story Sawako." Kazehaya added.

"It's getting pretty cold now, wanna head back?" Chizu said, teeth still chattering.

"Yeah, I'm getting a little tired." Kento yawned.

As they walked back to the cabin, nobody had noticed that Ayane had left her phone on the sand around the burnt out logs.

In the middle of the night, Ayane sat up in her bed suddenly. She started looking through her stuff 'where's my phone? I bet I left it on the beach!' She took a flashlight and ran out. 'I don't wanna go alone outside, it's scary!' She knocked on Chizu's door.

"Chizu! Wake up!" She whispered. Chizu sleepily opened the door.

"What? I'm trying to sleep." She said, rubbing her eyes.

"I think I forgot my cell phone at the beach!"

Chizu Yawned "But i don't wanna go out there..."

"I helped you when you had to go the washroom, twice!"

"Fine, fine."

"Where are you guys going?" Kento jumped in with Ryu behind him.

"I forgot my cell phone at the beach."

"I'll go with you"

"O-ok...?"

They all headed out the door and returned to the place where they had sat down to hear Sawako's story. Ayane shivered, trying not to think back to that.

"Oh! Here it is!" Ayane bent down to pick up her cell phone sitting in the sand. "Let's o back now, it's cold out." Ayane started towards the cabin, but she realized that nobody was following her. "Hey, you-" Ayane's voice was drowned out when she heard a girl's beautiful singing voice. She turned around and saw Chizu, Ryu and Kento staring at something. Ayane looked. It was a girl with long black hair singing out towards the sea. 'That girl!'

End of Chapter 2: First Day

Who is that girl they saw singing out to the ocean? Could it be the girl from Sawako's story? Read to find out in chapter 3: _The Second Day_! I WILL see you there! Please review and comment!

Note: Kento is a light sleeper, Ryu will instantly wake up if he hears Chizu's voice, Ayane and Chizu are ok to wake up and Sawako and Kazehaya are heavy sleepers. Just so you know! (P.S I'm not sure if this goes for the manga, but it does for my story anyways!)


	3. Chapter 3: The Second Day

Chapter 2: The First Day

Glad to see you came back! Please enjoy this chapter of _Sawako's scary story comes true?_ If you have any comments or questions please review even if you don't have anything to say, I would love to hear what you guys think of my work! Hajimemashou! (Let's begin)

Moemoechibi: Does not own Kimi Ni Todoke. Please do not copy all of my hard work or use it in any way without permission. Thx

The sweat started raining down their faces.

"Ne, Yano chii?" Both of them kept their eyes on the handprint.

"Nani? (What)"

"T-That can't be the handprint from Sawako's story, can it?"

"O-Of course it can't! Look, I bet you can wipe it off." Ayane wiped it with her sleeve, but it didn't wipe off, or even leave a smudge. Ayane and Chizu looked at eachother.

"Y-You're not wiping it hard enough!" Chizu pushed Ayane to the side, wiping the window really hard. Chizu gulped, as she slowly removed her sleeve from the window, but the handprint was still there. They started shaking violently. "KKYYYYYAAAAAAAAHHH!" they screamed, running to the other end of the hallway, reaching another window with a handprint placed on it. They ran away, screaming again. Ayane fell to the ground when she felt something like thread wrap around her hair. "KKKYYAAAAHH!"

"What's all the screaming?" Kento came out of his room, switching on the hallway light with Ryu following behind him. Ayane and Chizu had tears in their eyes.

"There was a green glowing handprint on both of the windows" They both pointed. Kento and Ryu walked to both of the windows.

"There's nothing here." Kento said, examining it.

"Same here"

"You guys must be pretty tired." Kento lent a hand to Ayane and Ryu did to Chizu.

"But I definitely saw it! It was glowing!" Ayane protested.

"Me too!" Chizu added.

"There's nothing though!" Kento patted Ayane on the head. "What's this? You have spider webs in your hair."

"Kyah! Get it off me!" Ayane jumped into Kento's arms without thinking. Both of their faces turned a bit red. Kento started pulling the thin thread out. "Is it out?" Ayane asked.

"Yep!" he smiled "By the way, why are you guys so scared?" Chizu and Ayane looked at eachother.

"Hasn't Sawako ever told you that super scary story before?" Ayane asked

"Nope!" Ayane and Chizu's mouth dropped.

"Lucky..." They both muttered to themselves. Kento and Ryu looked pretty confused.

"Ok, We'll tell you. The reason why were always scared." Ayane leaned in.

After she finished her story, to Chizu and Ayane's surprise they weren't even the slightest scared. "So?" They both asked in unison.

"So? Wouldn't you be scared if it started happening to you in reality?" Chizu asked, raising her voice slightly.

"It's probably just someone playing a prank." Kento shrugged. Ryu nodded. Chizu and Ayane's mouth dropped again.

"Wha-" Chizu started, but Ayane cut her off.

"Don't even try explaining it to them anymore, they wouldn't understand. I'm going to bed. Oyasami! (good night)" Ayane walked off to her room.

"Oyasami!" Kento replied and also went to bed, leaving Ryu and Chizu alone.

"I still know what I saw." Ryu looked at her.

"I believe you."

The next morning everybody went to go play at the beach, swimming, sand castles and went fishing for their dinner. Kazehaya was the one that caught the most, 5 fishes, 3 crabs and a bucket full squid. Everybody helped set up the BBQ and cook everybody's catch.

After everybody had eaten Sawako pulled out huge packs of fireworks and sparklers for all of them to play with. Kazehaya and Sawako set off the first firework together, then Chizu and Ryu, then Ayane and Kento and Sawako's parents. They all watched as the fireworks exploded in the starry sky. Chizu was going crazy with the sparklers, holding like 10 in each hand, running in the sand laughing.

"This is so much fun!" Chizu cheered.

They soon used up all of the fireworks and sparklers. Sawako's dad and mom returned to the cabin.

"Don't stay out too late!" They waved back.

"Say, lets listen to one of Sawako's scary stories!" Kento suggested as they all sat around the campfire. A shiver ran down Chizu and Ayane's spine.

"Ooh! Good idea Kento! I haven't heard of Sawako's scary stories yet!" Kazehaya said, sitting down besides Sawako.

"Um... Ok. I just recently learned of this scary story" Sawako's voice changed into her special 'scary story telling' voice. "Many years ago there was a girl that had a lovely singing voice and dreamed of becoming a professional singer. She had also fallen in love with one of her classmates." Chizu and Ayane gulped. "She had gathered up her courage to confess to him. Apparently he had also liked her, so they had started going out. On one of their dates they went to the beach. He told her that he would love to hear her singing voice every night by the beach. From then on she would sing a song for him by the crashing waves as he listened. But one night he never showed to the beach. He didn't return the day after that, and the day after that. One day she saw him on the rooftop during lunch kissing her best friend. The shock was too much and she drowned herself in this very ocean. They say her soul was never able to rest and that every night she would wander around the beach singing, waiting for her loved one to come and listen to her again." Sawako finished. Both the girls teeth were chattering, clinging to eachtother.

"T-T-This very beach?" Chizu asked. Sawako nodded.

"Don't worry," Kento placed his hand on Ayane's head "I'm sure she was able to pass on sooner or later."

"That's a good story Sawako." Kazehaya added.

"It's getting pretty cold now, wanna head back?" Chizu said, teeth still chattering.

"Yeah, I'm getting a little tired." Kento yawned.

As they walked back to the cabin, nobody had noticed that Ayane had left her phone on the sand around the burnt out logs.

In the middle of the night, Ayane sat up in her bed suddenly. She started looking through her stuff 'where's my phone? I bet I left it on the beach!' She took a flashlight and ran out. 'I don't wanna go alone outside, it's scary!' She knocked on Chizu's door.

"Chizu! Wake up!" She whispered. Chizu sleepily opened the door.

"What? I'm trying to sleep." She said, rubbing her eyes.

"I think I forgot my cell phone at the beach!"

Chizu Yawned "But i don't wanna go out there..."

"I helped you when you had to go the washroom, twice!"

"Fine, fine."

"Where are you guys going?" Kento jumped in with Ryu behind him.

"I forgot my cell phone at the beach."

"I'll go with you"

"O-ok...?"

They all headed out the door and returned to the place where they had sat down to hear Sawako's story. Ayane shivered, trying not to think back to that.

"Oh! Here it is!" Ayane bent down to pick up her cell phone sitting in the sand. "Let's o back now, it's cold out." Ayane started towards the cabin, but she realized that nobody was following her. "Hey, you-" Ayane's voice was drowned out when she heard a girl's beautiful singing voice. She turned around and saw Chizu, Ryu and Kento staring at something. Ayane looked. It was a girl with long black hair singing out towards the sea. 'That girl!'

End of Chapter 2: First Day

Who is that girl they saw singing out to the ocean? Could it be the girl from Sawako's story? Read to find out in chapter 3: _The Second Day_! I WILL see you there! Please review and comment!

Note: Kento is a light sleeper, Ryu will instantly wake up if he hears Chizu's voice, Ayane and Chizu are ok to wake up and Sawako and Kazehaya are heavy sleepers. Just so you know! (P.S I'm not sure if this goes for the manga, but it does for my story anyways!)


	4. Chapter 4: The Final Day

Chapter 4: The Final Day

Hello! This is the final chapter! I hope you enjoy and review! Thank you for reading my stories, I'm very happy to know that there are many people who read and enjoy my stories! ^-^ ARIGATOU! (Thank you)

"Ooooohhhaaayooooo..." Ayane, Chizu and Kento greeted sleepily as everybody was helping load the car.

Sawako smiled. "Ohayo minna!" (Good morning everyone)

Ayane and her group were so tired after what they had discovered last night, but they didn't let something silly as a curse separate them all. They were all determined to continue things the way they were.

Kazehaya came struggling by, carrying his huge back pack that was completely unnecessary for just a 4 day trip.

"Oh! Let me help, Kazehaya!" Chizu offered, already taking the back pack from Kazehaya.

"Ah, are you sure? It's pretty heavy."

"Nah! It's fine!" Kazehaya dropped all of the weight into Chizu's arms who fell to the ground dramatically. The back pack flung out of her arms, spilling all of his things onto the ground.

"Wah! Gomene! (Sorry)" Chizu started picking up all of the things, she stopped when she noticed something wet on her right hand and looked at it. It was a familiar bright glowing green. Ayane glanced over at Chizu.

Ayane pointed "That-! That hand!"

"It's-! It's the hand that was on the window!" Kento rushed over.

"It was you?" Ayane and Kento yelled in unison.

"Wh-what? No! The green liquidy thing came from Kazehaya's Back pack!"

"What are you talking about? What hand?"

"The glowing handprint that was on the window!" everybody circled around Kazehaya.

"Wait! I don't understand!"

Sawako walked in, "What's going on?"

"Sawako! Break up with Kazehaya! He looks nice on the outside but really enjoys scaring people on the inside!" Chizu cried out.

"Eh?"

"What! No! I don't even understand what they're talking about!" Kazehaya pleaded.

They all explained what had happened to them throughout the last few days, about Sawako and her scary stories coming true and her being cursed.

"Oh! The handprint on that window? Sorry to scare everybody, but that was me." He smiled, scratching the back of his head.

"So it WAS you Kazehaya Kun!" They all shouted.

"But, I didn't mean to! On the first day we got here, I was bringing my stuff to my room, when my glow stick that I was using broke and leaked out onto my hand. I noticed that my shoe was untied so I bent down to tie it and put my hand that had the glow stick liquid on it on the window."

"Oh! That's why when we turned the light on, it disappeared!" Chizu said in relief.

"But, that still doesn't explain how it was gone the next day!" Ayane pointed out.

"The glow stick only lasts a couple hours."

"Then, what about the singing girl with long hair by the beach?" Kento asked

"That was definitely real!" Chizu said.

Sawako cocked her head to the side, cutely. "Eh? What singing girl?"

"On the second night when Ayane left her phone on the beach we saw a girl with long black hair, singing out to the beach. It was the girl that was in your story, Sawako!" He explained.

For some reason Sawako blushed, fidgeting with her hands. "Ummm... You saw that?"

Everyone looked at her questioned. "Hm?"

"Um... That was me..." She said in the most quietist voice.

"Eh? That was you?" Chizu yelled loudly surprised. Everyone looked at them weirdly, then she quickly covered her mouth. "But, I thought you didn't sing."

"Umm... I don't, not that well anyways. I was listening to my music and singing along with it. I thought that the sea looked so beautiful at night, so I couldn't help but sing out to it."

"You sing Sawako?" Kazehaya asked excited. Sawako nodded. "You'll have to sing for me one day!" He smiled.

Sawako's face went bright red. "Um... I'm not all that great, but!" Her voice was shaking slightly "I'll try my best!" Everyone smiled back.

"Ne, Sawako! You can't just sing for Kazehaya! You have to sing to all of us too!" Chizu bumped her, shoulder to shoulder.

"Ah! But...!"

"I'm looking forward to it!" They all said in unison.

"O-ok! I'll do my best!"

"Wait! What about the third night? That little boy that was covered in bruises?" Ayane pointed out. A shiver ran down everybody's back.

"I'm completely sure that that was no joke..." Chizu said, about to cry.

They all looked to Sawako and Kazehaya, but they just shook their heads.

"Then! That was..." Ayane started.

"...No joke..." Chizu finished. They started to shake. They were all thinking deeply about how they met a kid who would become a serial killer. Their thoughts were all interrupted when they heard a loud voice shout, "Oi! Scaredy onee chan! (Big sister, not literally meant big sister in this situation)"

They all turned around and saw a little boy running towards them, waving vigorously. He wore a big smile on his face and a baseball cap on his head. Everybody looked at him closely. On his smiling face were alot of scratches and a loose bandage wrapped around his forehead. He caught up to them and grabbed Ayane's skirt. Everybody jumped when they saw that he was the lunatic boy from the other night.

"You're the onee chan that ran away screaming yesterday!" Everybody looked at him they all thought.

"Oh! You're that boy from last night?" Ayane kneeled down to his height.

"Yeah!" He nodded his head, smiling cutely. 'How could this cute little innocent boy be that creepy kid from yesterday?'

"Ah! Sorry we all ran away..." Ayane smiled, scratching the back of her head. "We were just all creeped out by this scary story that we heard." She said with a bit of a laugh in her voice.

He frowned. "What kind of scary story would make you afraid of me?"

"It was a really scary one!"

The little boy just laughed.

"By the way, why are you covered in bruises and scratches?" Chizu asked.

"That's because I get into alot of fights!" He said, flexing his muscles. 'This kid is so cute...' they all dreamed in their heads.

"Haha! No, I don't actually! I play soccer! I'm always getting injured though!"

"Oh..." They all mumbled

"Where was your mom yesterday?" Ayane asked

"Oh, she was at the convenience store, buying medicine for my injured leg. I couldn't walk well, so I just sat there by the street lamp." He showed his leg that was bandaged up. "See?"

"Does it hurt?" Ayane asked.

"Nope!"

"Ichijou!" Somebody yelled out from behind the little boy, he turned around and saw a woman waving to him.

"We have to go!"

"Coming!" He looked back at Ayane. "Sorry, I have to go play soccer!" He smiled

"Is that your mom?"

"Yep!" He nodded. "See ya!" He said, running down the hill of soft sand towards his mom. They all waved back at him.

Ayane stood up. "So that means that Sawako isn't cursed yet, right?"

"Yeah!" Chizu said happily.

"Huh?" Sawako and Kazehaya asked, confused.

"Oh, it's nothing! We just had a scary summer vacation!" They all said, laughing at how they every thought that Sawako was cursed.

On the way home in the car...

"Hey! When we get back, let's go to karaoke!" Chizu suggested.

"Oh! That's a good idea! I wanna hear Sawako sing!"

"Wha? I'm... I'm not ready yet!" Sawako started panicking. They all laughed.

"Let's do that again next summer!" Ayane laughed.

"Yeah!" they all shouted.

The End

Yay! Sawako isn't cursed! Everybody had a fun time at the beach and heard alot of Sawako's scary stories! I hope you all enjoyed '_Sawako's Scary story comes true?' _and hope to see you again real soon! I wish to become a better writer and would love to hear any comments! Please review! See you real soon!

-moemoechibi 3


End file.
